1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic coupling devices and more particularly pertains to new magnetic articles of clothing for carrying tools and other construction or household entities on an exterior of various articles of clothing for easy access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnetic coupling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnetic coupling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art magnetic coupling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,899; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,411; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,245; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,975; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,456; and U.S. Patent Des. 360,517.
In these respects, the magnetic articles of clothing according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying tools and other construction entities on an exterior of various articles of clothing.